The present invention is directed to an adhesive tape adapted for use in connecting a web starting end of a roll of material and to a method of its use. The adhesive tape is intended for use for preparing a roll of material for a flying roll change.
EP 1 022 245 A2 discloses an adhesive for use in a flying roll change. An adhesive location exhibits a separable capability.
DE 198 30 674 A1 discloses an adhesive for use in a flying roll change. Two edge regions of an adhesive location each exhibit a separable capability.
WO 98152857 discloses a method for adhesive location during preparation of a material web. This publication also discloses various devices for performing the disclosed method. In this prior method, the web starting end of the new paper web is gripped and is conducted in paper guide devices. An adhesive assembly which may be, for example, adhesive labels, can be placed extending beyond the cut edge of the web starting end on the outer side, of the web starting end. The paper web is then wound back onto the paper roll, so that the adhesive, which was protruding beyond the cut edge, can come to rest on the periphery of the paper roll and in this way can fix the web starting end on the periphery. The result of this prior method of adhesive location preparation of a paper roll is, therefore, that the adhesive covers the cut edge of the web starting end.
DE 43 39 309 A1, DE 296 21 879 U1 and DE 198 30 673 A1 all describe adhesive assemblies Intended for use in preparing a roll of material for a flying roll change. A support band is connected with the upper side of the web starting end by the provision of an adhesive zone. Another adhesive zone of the support band is connected with the second material ply of the roll. The outer side of the support band is also connected with the old web.
In the case of the adhesive strips disclosed in DE 40 33 900 A1, a separating of the adhesive strips occurs between an adhesive zone of a support band and an adhesive strip. A splitting between the adhesive location arranged on the second ply between two adhesive strips is not accomplished in this document.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adhesive tape for use in connecting a web starting end of a roll of material, and to a method of its use.
The object of the present invention is achieved by the provision of an adhesive tape which includes a support band. At least one adhesive strip is arranged on an upper surface of this support band. An adhesive zone is provided on one portion of the undersurface of the support band and includes at least two adhesive strips which are separated from each other by a release film. Another area of the undersurface of the support band has a separate adhesive strip which does not have a release film. The lower adhesive strip in the adhesive zone is connected to the underlying web layer on the new roll while the spaced, separate adhesive strip, without the release sheet or film, is connected to the upper side of the roll""s uppermost web.
An advantage of the adhesive tape in with the present invention lies particularly in that the adhesive for fixing the web starting end on the periphery of the new roll of material covers the cut edge from above, so that it is easy to apply.
The separating of the two adhesive strips, in their connection zone, forms a defined separable location without having to cut or to tear parts. During the withdrawing of the web starting end from the periphery of the new roll of material during the adhering of the new web starting end to the old material web during a flying roll change, the adhesive used for fixing the web starting end to the underlying web layer on the new roll do not have to be separated through, for example, a perforation in the adhesive zone which would otherwise have to be provided. Instead, the web starting end can simply be withdrawn from the periphery of the new roll of material. The withdrawal force only has to be at least sufficient to overcome the holding strength of the adhesive tape between the periphery of the new roll of material and the web starting end. This method of web end withdrawal is especially advantageous, when an adhesive in the form of, for example an adhesive tape, is used, which adhesive can be split along the plane of its body. In withdrawing the web starting end, the adhesive tape in accordance with the present invention then splits in the dividing plane, so that one part is drawn in with the web starting end and the other part remains on the web periphery. No separate labels are needed, so that a continuous adhesion is possible.
A preferred embodiment of the adhesive tape in accordance with the present invention is illustrated in the drawings and is described below in greater detail.
The drawings show as follows: in
FIG. 1 a cross sectional view of an adhesive tape in accordance with the present invention for use in the adhesive location preparation of a roll of material; and in
FIG. 2 a schematic side view of a processing phase during the adhesive location preparation.